hair problems
by natsuri1416
Summary: un corte que está de moda puede causar un caos completo


Todas las chicas del instituto Frančois Dupont estaban pegadas a su celular viendo que las modelos, artistas, cantantes o cualquier persona famosa que estaban saliendo ahora en internet traían el pelo corto.

Eso provocó que ahora todas las chicas o me corrijo, la mayoría de las chicas quisiera cortarselo para verse bien, entre esas chicas estaba nuestra adorable Bridgette.

Bridgette estaba viendo el celular de su amiga Allegra junto con Melody y estaban viendo un vídeo de una chica que se cortaba el cabello a nivel de dejarselo más arriba de los hombros.

-Woow es increíble que ella pueda hacer ese corte sola- comento Allegra observando atentamente el video.

-Si, quisiera tener esa habilidad- comento Melody estando igual que Allegra.

La única que no hablaba era Bridgette, ella solo vio el vídeo y luego volteó a ver a Félix, y pensó, ¿Qué tal si yo misma me cortó también el cabello?

Pero lo peor es que ella no sabía lo que le esperaba si hacía eso.

Al finalizar las clases cada chica fue a su casa, excepto cierta azabache que fue corriendo a una tienda donde vendieran productos para el cabello y compro unas tijeras de estilista profesionales.

Luego de haberlas comprado fue directo a su hogar y después de un saludo rápido a sus tíos subió rápidamente a su habitación y prendió su computador agarrando un espejo pues lo suficientemente grande para que se viera.

-Ok tikky, me cortaré el cabello y me saldrá bien, si no dejaré de seguir a Félix Agreste-

Dijo Bridgette con un brillo de determinación en su mirada, pero la kwami sabía que algo iba a salir mal.

-Brid sería mejor que fueras con un profesional, tú no sabes de esto- dijo la inocente tikky viendo a su portadora preocupada.

Pero eso no detuvo a la chica y se soltó su cabello colocándose lo de forma qje estaba divido a la mitad.

Así que empezó con la primera mitad y solo corto unos 4 dedos de altura su cabello.

Todo iba bien hasta que fue al otro lado ya que corto un poco más y le quedó disparejo.

-Mm no así no le gusta.-

Y así estuvo al menos media hora hasta que al fin le quedó parejo...pero corto.

-¡Al fin! Me quedó parejo y ahora...- pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que al igual que la chica del vídeo se lo había cortado más arriba de sus hombros.

Mientras en la parte de la panadería los tíos de Bridgette recién habían acabado de sacar del horno unas ricas galletas, estaban a punto de guardarlas hasta que...

-¡AAAAAH MI CABELLO!-

Media hora después los tíos de la azabache y sus amigas intentaban consolarla mientras está estaba sentada en esquina de su habitación abrazando sus piernas y meciendo un poco su cuerpo.

-Bueno chica, eso nos da a entender que no todas tienen la habilidad con las tijeras- dijo Allegra para animar el ambiente, pero solo lo empeoro ya que la azabache empezó a meserse con más intensidad estando bastante nerviosa.

-Calma Brid, tu tía y yo encontraremos una forma de arreglarlo, ya se, ¿Qué tal si conseguimos una peluca?- sugirió el señor Dupain pero ambas azabaches negaron con la cabeza, sería muy difícil encontrar una peluca del mismo tamaño que antes tenía Bridgette su cabello y del mismo tono.

-Talvez podríamos conseguir unas extenciones- ante esa idea ahora de parte de su tia la chica nuevamente negó.

Pero la que la estaba observando atentamente pensando que hacer era cierta rubia, a la cual se le vino una idea y tomó las tijeras que provocaron todo ese caos.

-Yo se cómo arreglarlo-

Todos querían saber la idea de la chica. Pero no sé esperaban que de verdad funcionará.

Al día siguiente algunas chicas tenían el cabello cortado al menos solo las puntas.

Cosa que molesto a cierto rubio ya que a él se le hacía tonto que quisieran cambiar de corte solo por la moda.

Aunque obviamente eso no lo libro de pensar cómo se veria su lady con el cabello corto.

No pudo seguir pensando peinados cortos que le quedarían a su lady porque algo o mejor dicho alguien que apenas entro llamo su atención. Corrijo, llamó la atención de todo el salón.

Ya que la adorable Bridgette ese día no llevaba sus usuales coletas a los lados, no, lo que llevaba era un corte que le quedaba bien, se notaba su mechón haciéndola ver más madura e incluso muchos pensaban qje di corte la hacia ber mas linda de lo que era pero el resto de su cabello apenas le cubría el cuello y más porque traía una pequeña diadema con unos adornos de gatos negros que evitaba que su cabello se viniera para su cara la hacía ver más adorable.

Bridgette intentaba no sentirse incómoda, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella pero sabía que Melody le ayudo suficiente con arreglar su corte.

Pero quien no podía sacar por ahora a cierta azabache de su mente era Félix.

Se estaba quedando anteriormente de las chicas que se hacían los cortes por seguirá la moda, pero nunca se espero que Bridgette se vería mas madura, hasta llego a pensar que ese corge le quedaba prrfecto, esperen.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la mente, en que pensaba el solo tenía ojos para Ladybug, pero...talvez por hoy podría hacerle caso a Bridgette.

Pero como muchos saben el karma y la mala suerte no son aliadas.

Ya que sentía que el universo le estaba pagando cada uno de las veces que la ignoro ya que ahora ella era quien se alejaba.

Pero no solo de él, muchos chicos tanto de su salón como de otros grupos le pedían su número y cosas así, ella aceptaba muy nerviosa pero no podía negrase por ser muy amable.

Todo el día fue así. Y Félix no le gustó para nada eso.

Así que decidió hacerle una pequeña visita esa noche como cierto gato.

Ya en la noche Chat Noir estaba en una azotea cercana a la casa de la chica, estaba teniendo un debate mental entre ir o no ir a verla.

Tenía dos opciones, entregarle la peluca que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo para ella o hacer algo para que solo el pudiera apreciar como se veía con el cabello corto.

Tomo una decisión y se colocó de pie dando un salto para caer en el balcón de la chica y dió unos leves toques esperando a que abriera.

Cuando la chica abrió se quedó tieso.

No solo ya no traía la diadema si no que también traía su pijama, la cual consistía en un pequeño short negro y una playera rosa con el estampado de un gato negro.

-Ooh hola chat noir, no esperaba verte hoy- dijo Bridgette sonriendo levemente y dándole espacio para pasar.

El gatito entro rápidamente y noto como la azabache se sentaba en su cama extendiéndole una galleta la cual chat acepto gustoso.

Mientras Bridgette le contaba todo lo que le pasó ese día por su corte nuevo chat tomo una decisión.

Cuando le volviera a crecer el cabello nadie repito nadie la vería así de nuevo.

**nueva historia!! y no esta no fue basada en una cancion...fue basada en una idiotez que hice :"( pero bueno ojala y les guste como a mi me gustó escribirla **


End file.
